


Down Here, You Idiot

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, a little fluffy maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr, otp-suggestion.tumblr.com :-Imagine person B looking for person A in a crowd. They scan their eyes over the top of the crowd and can’t see them. Suddenly they look down and realise person A was right in front of them the whole time and they were looking right per their heads. Person A is very annoyed at this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Here, You Idiot

Ryan scanned the large convention hall, filled with people and characters. There were games booths, Microsoft and Sony competing with their Xbox’s and Play Station’s; an age old rivalry, and other merchandise crammed in to the hall.

It would have been exciting for Ryan to explore the corners of the convention, meeting fans and playing different games but he’d lost something. Or someone. And was currently looking for them. Ray, to be exact.

He peered over heads and over the crowds just to catch a glimpse of a purple hoodie so he could locate his smaller partner. He wasn’t worried, at the moment, but he felt uneasy. He knew Ray must have got distracted by one of the new game announcements, or perhaps got dragged off with Gavin and Michael to ‘who knows where’.

Ryan just wanted to keep tabs on the lad, he knew how uncomfortable he could get in crowds. He let a small sigh slip from his lips and gave up with his search, if Ray wanted to be with Ryan then he wouldn’t have walked off.

“Who are you looking for?” A familiar voice questioned, in front of Ryan causing him to look down.

And sure enough, there was a purple hoodie, pink DS and a pair of big brown eyes looking up to him. Ryan chuckled with relief, the tenseness immediately retreating from his muscles. Ray pouted, at suddenly being laughed at by the Gent.

“Hey, Rye-bread. What’s so funny.” Ray asked in a more demanding tone, prompting a heavier laugh from Ryan. Once Ryan had calmed down a little, he explained.

“I was actually, um.. looking for you. You’re so small and cute I didn’t even notice you!” Ryan laughed again.

This made Ray blush immensely, pink tinted his cheeks, similar to the colour of his DS.

“Wow, Ryan. I’m not even that small.” Ray argued but couldn’t keep a straight face due to Ryan, still laughing, at his little mistake.

“C’mon then, let’s go.” Ray muttered and dragged the Gent deeper into the crowd.


End file.
